my bionic girlfriend
by Ross lynch R5
Summary: Austin moon is tired f being alone so he goes to his friend Joey to help him create the perfect girlfriend, but when she goes haywire it might put austin, trish, and dez in danger
1. Move on

"Come on" "no" "Come on" "No" "Austin we're going" Dez said to his best friend who refused to go to a club with him. "No, Dez I'm not going to date again not after Kira" Austin said as he continued to watch the sports channel. Dez grabbed the remote and turned the T.V off "Hey!" Austin yelled "It has been 5 years since you found out she had cheated on you man." Dez complained "But she-" Dez cut Austin off "No! you're going to this club" Dez said "Do you really wanna go there, acting like you're the boss of me" Austin said as he went to get a beer.

"You know what fine be that but when you realize that you're 21 year old man who never gotten over his break since he was 16 don't come to me" with that Dez left. "Whatever Dez" Austin grumbled as he went to his room, Austin picked up a drawing he did of a girl with chestnut hair and brown eyes. "I'm tired of being alone" Austin growled.

"I'm gonna build me a girlfriend, one who will never leave or cheat on me" Austin stated. Austin grabbed his phone and dialed a number. "Hey joey remember that favor you owe me, time to pay up."

* * *

"Come on Joey" Austin said "Dude no I'm creating some bionic chick for you" Joey said "Joe you know you owe me for making me drink that liquid that made my skin turn pink for a week" Austin said Joey flinched he knew Austin was stronger than him by 3x. Joey was a skinny pale boy 5'2 weighed 130 pounds he wore 3" thick glasses had big braces and cow lick brown hair. "fine just give me a drawing or picture" Joey said Austin took the drawing out his pocket.

"Ok how do you want her body" Joey asked "DD boobs, A big but firm ass, height up to my shoulder, skinny" Austin said as he paced the floor. "How do want her mind to work" Joey asked "of course dirty but has to be shy just a tad, Oh! she has to love music." Austin said "Ok what should her name be" Joey asked. Austin thought about naming her kira but something in him said don't. "Ally" Austin said he didn't know where it came from but i fitted her perfectly. "Ok and give it 3 weeks" Joey said as he shooed Austin out.

**Sorry it's super short I honestly am trying to take advice from my other stories and I'm getting writers block so just wait a bit pleas.**


	2. meet Ally

three weeks later

"Hey Joey, so where is she" Austin asked as he entered the boy's home "Right there" Joey pointed to naked girl. Her eyes were closed her lips were pink and plump, she was beautiful. "I didn't turn her on though I decided to let you do it since she's your robot girlfriend" Joey said as he walked over to the computer. Austin couldn't wait to do it "So just press the ALT button and she'll be up running" Joey said Austin looked at her and whispered "Get ready" Austin gently pressed the button and the wires started to turn colors.

"Here we go" Austin said with a smile it soon faded as the wires and machines stopped, but her eyes didn't open. "W-what happened" Austin asked "There wasn't enough power to start her up I'm sorry man" Joey said. "C-can I be alone please" Austin asked Joey simply nodded and left. Austin sat in the seat Joey was just in Austin put his head in his hands "Maybe it's a sign I'm not meant to move on from Kira" Austin sobbed. Austin didn't see that his bionic girlfriend's eyes shot open she looked side to side till her eyes landed on Austin.

Ally got off the table and gently walked to Austin. Ally stood behind him as she leaned down wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her head down on his shoulder "You okay Aust." Ally asked. Austin looked to right and saw a pair of familiar brown eyes, Austin got up and saw the robot he (Joey) created. "A-Ally?" Austin said in shock. Ally nodded her head and was spun around by Austin, who soon realized she was still naked

* * *

"Amazing I Joey Melissa Rooney created a living robotic woman and I just hooked her up with my best friend" Joey said as he fist pumped. Austin was on the couch watching Ally who was wrapped in a blanket watching the Corpse Bride. "Yeah so are there any glitches I should know about" Austin asked. "She might get overly jealous and protective but other than that she shouldn't be anymore dangerous" Joey said "But I need to talk to you alone" Austin and Joey left Ally alone.

Ally watched the scene where Emily the maggot and the black widow start to sing, Ally was amazed when Emily's part came.

_If I touch a burning candle _

_I can feel no pain_

_if you cut with a knife _

_it's still the same_

_and I know her heart_

_is beating _

_and I know _

_that I am dead_

_yet the pain here _

_that I feel_

_Try and tell me_

_it's not real_

_and it seems that I still_

_have a tear to shed _

Ally mouthed all the lyrics as she watched Emily walk around and sing about how she still has a few tear to cry. "Why don't you fight for him" Ally asked the maggot and the widow sang some more lyrics till Emily sand her Lyrics again

_If I touch a burning candle _

_I can feel no pain _

_In the ice or in the sun_

_it's all the same _

_yet I feel my heart is aching_

_though it doesn't beat it's breaking_

_and the pain here that I feel_

_try and tell me it's not real _

_I know that I am dead_

_Yet it seems that i still have_

_some tears to shed_


End file.
